


mittens and gloves

by seasparks



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AND hold a hand, AU where Luz has read or watched Fullmetal Alchemist, But everything else is the same, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, also the girls flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasparks/pseuds/seasparks
Summary: Amity isn't sure what to expect when Luz invites her over, but she certainly didn't predict cosplay, a magical glove, peril, and flirting. Well, okay, she kind of expected the peril. And maybe the flirting. But the other two were Luz's classic unpredictability at work.orLuz makes a Roy Mustang cosplay out of some clothes Owlbert brought back from the human world and tries to live the dream of everyone who has ever watched Fullmetal Alchemist: being able to summon fire with a snap of her fingers, and looking incredibly cool & impressive while doing so.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139





	mittens and gloves

Amity checked to make sure her appearance was in order. Hair? Tied back. Top? Free of leaves and other forest junk. Skirt? As smooth as she knew she wasn't. She took a deep breath and strode into the clearing where the Owl House sat, excited to find out what Luz had invited her over to show off.

After only a few steps, she heard a familiar sound getting closer, accompanied by a freakishly long brown tube approaching her at a speed that defied all reason and good taste. She mentally braced herself for more of the house demon's usual antics.

"...ooooooooooooot!! Greetings, Miss Amity! Shall I telleth Luz you're here?" hooted Hooty.

"Umm..." Amity was momentarily at a loss for words. "Yes, but why are you talking like...that?"

"You showed me the true meaning of fear, and now I am naught but your humble servant!" said Hooty in his usual upbeat voice. "Hoot hoot!"

Eda's head peeked out from behind the house. "Why don't you serve all of us some peace and quiet, you little monster?" she yelled, grinning, then waved to Amity. "C'mere, Amity, your girlfriend's back here with us and she's waiting for you before she shows us whatever weird human thing she's been working on!"

Amity blushed. "She's not my—" she started, but Eda disappeared back behind the building. She sighed and walked over, hoping that Luz hadn't heard Eda call her Amity's...she shook her head. It was too much for her to even think, and she wanted to be at least mostly-functional for her _normal, platonic best friend_.

As soon as she rounded the corner, she was greeted by an excited cry of "Amity!" from Luz, who charged toward her and swept her up in a big hug. After freezing up for a moment, Luz returned the hug. _This is a thing humans do with their friends_ , she reminded herself so she wouldn't feel guilty about hugging Luz too hard, or enjoying the formerly-rare physical contact too much.

After nowhere near long enough, Luz let go of Amity and stepped back. "So, what do you think?" she asked, then twirled to show off her outfit. Instead of her usual hoodie, she was wearing some sort of strange-looking blue jacket with white trim, with matching pants, some sort of half-cape, half-skirt thing, and a pair of white gloves. Amity had always found Luz cute, sometimes dashing, and on occasion—more and more frequently as of late—even beautiful. But in this weird human outfit, and her Grom suit before it, Luz was _dazzlingly handsome_ , a look Amity thought she wore far better than any boy could ever hope to.

Amity tried to come up with a response, but her jaw was stuck open and refused to budge. All she could thing of was how amazing Luz looked, and how badly she wanted to say something less embarrassing than "Oh. Wow. Sports," like she did the last time she was this flustered, or do something other than run away like she did the time before that. Finally, she remembered a human gesture Luz had showed her that signified approval. She stretched out her fist and pointed her thumb toward the sky.

"So...it's good?" Luz asked tentatively. Amity nodded vigorously. "Owlbert brought these clothes back this morning and I knew I just _had_ to do this as soon as I saw them, but I wasn't sure if I could make it work, so, yay!" Luz gave Amity another quick hug, then danced away.

"Are you finally gonna tell us what this all is about or what?" asked Eda. She was sitting in a lawn chair drinking apple blood through a fancy straw from a mug with "I'm a HOOT!" printed on it.

"Yes, please do," asked Lilith from next to Eda. Unlike her sister, she was standing up and wearing all sorts of protective equipment, mainly scavenged from the human world. She looked like a turtle wearing a cage on its head. Around her waist was a belt with a variety of potions on it, and at her feet were several buckets full of water and some other substances Amity couldn't immediately identify.

Detecting Amity's inquisitive gaze on her, Lilith shuffled around awkwardly. "Without knowing what exactly the hu—Luz has planned, I thought it best to be prepared. And without magic..." She gestured around herself, then shrugged.

"Relax, Lily!" said Eda. "I'm sure Luz knows exactly what she's doing and that it's perfectly safe. Right, Luz?"

"Nope!" replied Luz cheerfully. "I'm just makin' it up as I go!"

Eda grinned. "Attagirl!" Lilith did not look reassured beneath her head-cage.

Amity cleared her throat, the sisters having bought enough time for her to regain her composure. "What _is_ the occasion for all this, Luz?" she asked, trying to avoid looking directly at her crush.

"I'm glad you asked!" Luz's face brightened at the chance to explain what was going on to her best friend. "Back in the human world, there's a, um, book series about two brothers who performed the _forbidded art of necromancy_ —" she wiggled her fingers spookily "—and have to go on a quest for redemption!"

Eda laugh-snorted. "Necromancy as some sort of _forbidden magic_?" she said, mimicking Luz's spooky voice and hand motions. "You humans sure have some wacky ideas about how magic works."

"Well technically it's alche—wait, necromancy is real? And legal?" asked Luz, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Uh, yeah, kid," said Eda. "Where did you think abominations came from?"

The wonder on Luz's face quickly turned to horror. She shrunk back and took shelter behind Amity. "She...she's joking, right?" she whispered.

Amity shook her head. Abominations were one of the fundamental pillars of magic on the Boiling Isles; every witch knew they were animated by the spirits of the dead.

"Let us never speak of this again," deadpanned Luz. She shook her head and leapt back into the center of the onlookers. "Anyway! What I am about to show you may dazzle you...may awe you...may even _light a fire_ in you!" She ended the sentence looking directly at Amity, then winked, causing Amity to blush again. 

Luz continued her rehearsed intro. "Anyway, along the way the brothers meet this _super cool_ fire witch with a magic glove that lets him blow things up just by snapping his fingers! And this outfit looks just like his, which got me thinking, _hey, I know a fire glyph! I could make magic gloves, too!_ So I did!"

Luz presented the palms of her gloves to her audience. One of them was unmarked, but the other had most of a fire glyph drawn on it, missing only a small piece of the circle in the corner.

Eda clapped slowly. "Great, you did it, you drew a broken glyph on a glove, woohoo. Can we go back inside now? I'm out of apple blood."

Luz was undeterred. "What's that? Why is it missing part of the glyph? I'm glad you asked!" She wiggled her fingers on the hand with the glyph, each of which had a band of black surrounding the fingertip. "When I snap my fingers, I'll complete the glyph, allowing me to _harness the raw elemental power of flame itself_ , just like a real witch! Behold!" She snapped her fingers, triumphant.

Luz's hand burst into a gigantic pillar of flame.

Through reflexes honed by the ever-increasing amount of time she spent around Luz lately, Amity immediately drew a magic circle, creating a torrent of water that she directed to put out the fire on her friend's hand. She sighed in relief when the flames went out, then jumped when they reignited a moment later. "Luz! Take the glove off this time!" shouted Amity as she quickly drew another magic circle. 

This time, the water lasted longer, giving Luz enough time to tear the glove off and throw it away from her. As it landed, it erupted in flame once more...

...right next to the house.

"Oh no, Hooty!" Luz shouted. Before she could do anything rash, Lilith darted past her and upended her bucket of water over the malfunctioning glove. She made sure the glove was covered securely and held the bucket there, protected from the heat by her no-longer-ridiculous-seeming gear.

While Lilith handled the ground, Amity conjured more water to put out the fires that had started on the Owl House. Thankfully, there were only a few of them, and she was done before long, but there were still some massive charred patches on the house from the magical flames, especially on the stonework near the ground where the glove's heat was at its most severe.

Hooty peeked his head over the top of the house and looked down at the commotion. "Aww, you shouldn't have!" he hooted gleefully. "Thanks for making me part of your demonstration, Luz!"

"Hooty! Thank goodness you're okay!" cried Luz. "I didn't hurt you at all?"

"No, you did! The pain of friendship is truly excruciating!" he hooted, slowly corkscrewing through the air. "HOOT HOOT!"

* * *

Up in Luz's room, she and Amity stared down at the back yard of the Owl House and sighed. Amity had reached out to Viney, who seemed like the best person they knew to ask about an injured house demon. She had brought Mattholomule, who was in the Construction Track, with her, and they were outside now, working on removing the damaged parts of the house and patching them up the best they could.

Luz looked dejected. "I'm so sorry, Amity. I got so excited thinking I'd found a new way to use glyphs, and I got ahead of myself, and..." She looked down at her lap, blushing slightly. "I wanted to look cool for you," she mumbled. "But instead, I just messed everything up and put everyone in danger. Like always."

Amity hesitated for a moment, then took Luz's hands in hers. The human seemed to rely on touch to convey emotions; hopefully this small gesture would help her calm down. Thankfully, her hand was okay, though the sleeve above it was burnt almost all the way to the shoulder. "It's okay, Luz. Nobody but Hooty was hurt, and that's what matters. A-and, um, you did look, I mean, I thought you l-looked...cool?" Her face flushed as she remembered Luz striking a pose in her outfit, and she took a deep breath to calm down. This was not the time to be distracted by her crush, while holding her hands, in her bedroom...

The house shook, startling Amity back to her senses. She and Luz looked at each other, confused, then poked their heads out the window.

"Sorry about that!" Viney called up. "Mattholomule has a demolition exam tomorrow, so he's practicing his explosion magic on some of this messed-up rock that we need to get out of here. The Owl Lady said it was okay!"

Amity sighed. Of course she did.

The cloud of smoke from the small explosion drifted up past the window. _At least it's not blowing inside_ , Amity thought. _It's actually keeping its shape remarkably well. It looks almost like a..._ She gasped. "Luz, look!"

Luz followed Amity's gaze. "At the cloud of smoke that's hanging over me like my past mistakes?" she asked melodramatically.

"No! I mean, yes, but not like that! Isn't that a glyph?" 

Luz's ears perked up at the chance to learn more magic. "You're right, it is! But..." Her shoulders sagged again. "I probably shouldn't. Who knows how much worse I'll make things with an explosion spell."

"You said that character used fire magic to blow things up, right?" asked Amity. She refused to give up and leave her friend feeling like a failure. "Maybe they just got the type of magic wrong! Explosion magic is all about control and distance, so maybe it's better for what you're trying to do!"

"Amity, you're the Hawkeye to my Mustang!" exclaimed Luz, her energy suddenly returned.

"I don't know who or what those are," replied Amity.

"Oh right, sorry!" They're..." Luz trailed off, and began to blush faintly. "They're characters from the books I mentioned and they're, um, friends. Best friends, just like us! Really good buds, yep!"

Amity felt like she was missing something, but decided to let it go for now. "Copy down that glyph and let's go outside! I can help you test it this time."

Luz tightened her grip on Amity's hands. "You really mean it?!" she asked, her eyes practically glowing.

"Y-yeah!"

_Oh. Wow. Magic._

* * *

"Here we go!" shouted Luz as she touched the explosion glyph she had drawn, then jumped backwards. Amity raised a translucent pink barrier around the glyph and a large section of grass around it. Just as the barrier went up, there was an explosion: the piece of discarded rock they decided to use as a target burst into tiny pieces that pelted the inside of the barrier.

Amity and Luz looked at each other, then burst out into grins and gave each other a big hug.

"See? That's five in a row! You did it, Luz!"

"No, _we_ did it!"

Amity let herself ride the energy of the moment. "So, you've still got one glove intact..." she said with a sly grin. "Wanna give your demonstration another shot?"

Luz nodded eagerly. "Can I?"

"You've clearly demonstrated that it's safer than your last try, at least. And besides, I'll be there with you to make sure nothing goes too wrong." Amity dared to give her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright, I've got the perfect idea!" Luz shouted as she dashed back toward the house. Amity chased after her, a huge grin on her face. _She's a bad influence on me_ , she thought, not caring in the slightest.

When Amity caught up, Luz was already interrogating Mattholomule about his work. "So what are you _doing_ , exactly?"

Mattholomule sighed and gestured to an "X" chalked on the scorched masonry. "I've already marked the next piece and made the cuts for it, so I just need to make a tiny explosion to dislodge it and pull it out. From the chalk mark it needs to be three and a half feet up, an inch to the right, and seven inches back," he explained, a resigned look on his face.

Luz paused to think, then shook her head. "No, that's not quite right. Tell Amity. I want her to tell me."

Mattholomule repeated the instructions to Amity, who relayed them back to Luz.

Luz squinted in concentration. After a few long, deep breaths, she nodded. "Alright, watch this," she said to Amity, and snapped her fingers.

Nothing happened.

"Oh, right, the glyph," said Luz sheepishly. She pulled out a big human pen (Amity once heard her call it a "marker") and started drawing the glyph on her remaining glove, being sure to leave the circle incomplete and add the ring around her middle fingertip. She held her palm out to Amity. "How's it look?"

_She really has a talent for memorizing and drawing these glyphs_ , Amity thought as she checked Luz's work. _Just another thing I lov—er, like and think is neat about her._ "Looks good to me," she said out loud as she finished her inspection.

" _Yeah_ I do!" Luz said, making fingerguns at Amity. "Alright, let's try that again!"

"C-can I get those directions again?" asked Amity, too flustered to be confident in her memory at the moment.

Mattholomule rolled his eyes. "From the chalk mark, it's to be three and a half feet up, an inch to the right, and seven inches back," he repeated. Viney, who had been watching from a safe distance, giggled.

Amity leaned forward and whispered the directions in Luz's ear. "You got this," she added at the end, then put a barrier between them and the wall, just to be extra-safe.

Luz struck a dramatic pose. "Behold!" She snapped her fingers, but the sound was drowned out by a muffled _boom_ from behind the rock wall.

When it looked like the house wasn't going to crumble down, Amity lowered her barrier and Mattholomule pulled at the chunk of blackened rock. It slid out easily. "Holy titan," he gasped, "you really did it! Do you have any idea how much practice it took me to be able to do this? Human magic is _so cool!_ "

Luz and Amity grabbed each other's hands and jumped up and down with excitement. "Did you see that?" said Luz. "I did it! I'm _cool!_ "

Amity stuck her tongue out. "I already knew _that_ ," she admitted.

"I wanna do it again! Can I do it again? Let's do it again!" shouted Luz.

Mattholomule shook his head. "No way. I still gotta get more practice before my exam tomorrow. Here," he tossed the chunk Luz had just blasted out toward her, "go have fun with this.

Luz looked toward Amity for approval. The witch smiled and nodded, then drew a magic circle to lift the rock and carry it with her. "Well? This rock isn't going to explode itself." She ran off ahead of Luz this time, who laughed and chased after her.

The two girls spent the rest of the day playing with—or "testing", as Luz called it—the magic explosion glove. After a while, Amity was sure Luz could judge the distances on her own, but she insisted on having Amity determine the coordinates herself and read them out to her, even going so far as to shut her eyes so she had rely on Amity's instructions. "It's more immersive this way," she said cryptically when Amity pressed her for an explanation.

When it got too dark to safely continue, they went back to the Owl House together, hand in hand. Amity was too giddy and exhausted to be self-conscious. "Hey, Luz?"

"Yeah, Amity?"

"Thanks for inviting me over. This is the most fun I've had in...in as long as I can remember."

Luz squeezed Amity's hand. "Yeah. Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> is this even funny without having seen FMA:Brotherhood first. is this even funny WITH having seen it first. all we know is this: our brain would not let us rest until we wrote this extremely doofy fic.


End file.
